ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Leslie Kee
Leslie Kee was born and raised in Singapore. He moved to Japan in 1993 and graduated from the School of Visual Arts in Tokyo with a bachelor’s degree in photography in 1997. June 11, 2009 ps_001.jpg|1 Super Lady Gaga 030.jpg|2 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 006.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 004.jpg Kee.jpg 6-11-09_Leslie_Kee_009-1.jpg|Preview 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 009.jpg Kee2.jpg Kee4.jpg Leslie Kee 04 closeup.jpg Leslie Kee 04.png 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 011.jpg SUPER LADY GAGA (12).jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 010.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 007.jpg SUPER LADY GAGA (7).jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 003.jpg SUPER LADY GAGA (2).jpg Gagalesliekee.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 008.jpg Kee3.png Leslie Kee-01.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 002.jpg SUPER LADY GAGA (11).jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 005.jpg Super Lady Gaga 029.jpg Super Lady Gaga 033-034.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 001.jpg|3 Super Lady Gaga 048.jpg *Styling by Nicola Formichetti *Hair by Yuya Nara *Digital retouching by Yugo Shimada #''Lady Gaga wears a bracelet by Yoshiko Creation Paris.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Armand Basi, heels by Pleaser, a hat and cuffs by Yoshiko Creation Paris, a mask by Joji Kojima and rings by Noir Jewelry.'' Media use Exile-Sept2009-FrontCover.jpg|Exile (Vol. 15, September 2009) Exile Cover.jpg Japan's Aera Magazine.jpg|Aera (August 3, 2009) Super Lady Gaga 001.jpg|Super Lady Gaga (2011) Behind the scenes Leslie Kee 03.jpg 6-11-09 BTS Leslie Kee 001.jpg Leslie Kee 01.jpg Leslie Kee 02.jpg LESLIE KEE BTS 4.png Lady gaga 013.jpg August 5, 2009 Super Lady Gaga 028.jpg|1 ViVi-November01.png Super Lady Gaga 044.jpg Super Lady Gaga 015.jpg SUPER LADY GAGA (14).jpg Super Lady Gaga 016.jpg Super Lady Gaga 037.jpg Super Lady Gaga 038.jpg Leslie Kee 05.png *Styling by Nicola Formichetti (Haus of Gaga) *Hair by Yuya Nara *Digital retouching by Yugo Shimada #''Lady Gaga wears an Elephant hair by Shinji Konishi and a mask by Joji Kojima.'' Media use ViVi-November09.jpg|ViVi (November, 2009) Super Lady Gaga (Book) In 2011, Leslie Kee released an artbook (255mm x 330mm) of 48 pages of color and black and white images which included two of his photoshoots with Gaga. The book was released as a limited edition of 1000 copies by Danny & Teddy Press. Stock photos and photographs of Andrej Pejic and Erika Sawajiri were used to make the book along with the photoshoot with Gaga. Super Lady Gaga 001.jpg Super Lady Gaga 003.jpg Super Lady Gaga 004.jpg Super Lady Gaga 005-006.jpg Super Lady Gaga 007-008.jpg Super Lady Gaga 009-010.jpg Super Lady Gaga 011-012.jpg Super Lady Gaga 013-014.jpg Super Lady Gaga 015.jpg Super Lady Gaga 016.jpg Super Lady Gaga 017-018.jpg Super Lady Gaga 019-020.jpg Super Lady Gaga 021-022.jpg Super Lady Gaga 023-024.jpg Super Lady Gaga 025-026.jpg Super Lady Gaga 027.jpg Super Lady Gaga 028.jpg Super Lady Gaga 029.jpg Super Lady Gaga 030.jpg Super Lady Gaga 031.jpg Super Lady Gaga 032.jpg Super Lady Gaga 033-034.jpg Super Lady Gaga 035-036.jpg Super Lady Gaga 037.jpg Super Lady Gaga 038.jpg Super Lady Gaga 039-040.jpg Super Lady Gaga 041-042.jpg Super Lady Gaga 043.jpg Super Lady Gaga 044.jpg Super Lady Gaga 047.jpg Super Lady Gaga 048.jpg Super Lady Gaga 002.jpg Behind the Scenes SuperLadyGaga-LeslieKee-1.jpg Link *Official website Category:PhotographersCategory:The Fame (Photoshoots)Category:Japan